


First Day

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Iron Man, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Her first day as a Stark intern goes slightly different than she might have been expecting...KINKTOBER: DAY 7PROMPT: FORNIPHILIA
Relationships: Tony Stark/Original Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Kudos: 43





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware it's December. But I've done the work and it's getting posted. Life has just been... *deep sigh*
> 
> KINKTOBER: DAY 7  
> PROMPT: FORNIPHILIA

When the hit on her resume was Stark Industries, she nearly choked on her coffee. When she opened the notification to see a job offer, she spit out the next mouthful. She’d went through the interview process with Tony’s assistant, Happy. He was a man of few words for anyone that wasn’t Tony. Which she didn’t mind. She hated having to sell herself in interviews so his lack of questions was great for her. She signed the NDA and other required documents for her acceptance of the position.  
She looked around the locker room as the others began to undress. “First day?”  
“Yeah.” She let out a breath she’d been holding and nodded.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll do fine. What are you?”  
“Happy said ‘serving tray’.”  
“Oh, you got an easy one to start.” The girl clapped her on the shoulder playfully. “I had to be a table. For a business meeting.”  
“Oh.” She looked down at the silver tray, chains and cuffs. “Happy didn’t say anything about other people…”  
“Unless it’s Tony being Tony and a complete surprise, Happy will tell you before you get here.” She let out another breath she hadn’t realized she been holding. “You’ll be fine. If Mr. Stark asks you questions, you answer. But other than that, you are to remain still and silent.”  
She nodded. “I got that.” She slipped out of her shoes, pausing with her hands on her waistband. “Do you ever get…” She glanced around the locker room, almost embarrassed to ask. “aroused?”  
The girl laughed. “All the time.” She shrugged and pulled her top off, tossing it into the locker. “It’s the only reason I keep coming back when Happy calls. That and the money.” She turned away from the girl but was called back. “If you don’t already, I suggest yoga and pilates.”  
“I do.”  
“Good, it’ll make this job easier.” She slipped out the door. In fact, as she slowly sat down onto the bench in front of the lockers, she watched everyone leave the room until she was all alone. She clutched the cool silver tray to her chest like a life preserver for a drowning woman. Could she really do this? Was this considered prostitution? What if Stark wanted her to do more than stand there with the serving tray?  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was almost a dream job. Happy had told her on paper it would read a paid intern. She would however be working privately for Mr. Stark. It involved nudity and sometimes uncomfortable and compromising situations. She'd agreed. She'd had a crush on Tony Stark since his war mongering days.  
And here she sat. She let out that deep breath and set the tray to the side of her on the bench. She carefully and methodically began to undress. Keep her mind focused on the task and everything would be fine.  
She stood in front of the wall-sized mirror and placed the alligator clamps on her nipples. Pain shot through her sensitive flesh. And not in a good way. She plucked the thing off and adjusted the tension to it's minimum. It was still too tight to be comfortable. But it was too late to do anything about it. There was no one here to talk to.  
She put the clamps on, forcing herself to don the cuffs through the pain then exited the locker room.

Tony Stark lounged back on his chair. He skimmed his hand along the bare expanse of thigh. The man beneath him sighed in content. He'd noticed the new girl right away. She wore a grimace on her face and winced every time he set his glass on the tray.  
Now, she knelt next to him with her head down, eyes closed, breathing deeply in through her nose and out through her mouth. He'd never felt the desire to talk to his human furniture. He turned on the chair to face her.  
"Something wrong, cupcake?" She didn't answer. "Hey, new girl." He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She startled which jostled the tray, which pulled on the clamps and her already tortured nipples. She squeaked out and bit her lips closed to keep from making any more noise. Tony saw the tear drop to the tray. "Hey, hey, cupcake, look at me."  
She was losing the battle to keep her composure. "Y-yes, Mr. S-stark? She looked at him with watery eyes.  
"Are you alright?" She shook her head. "What's wrong? Is it the kneeling?" She shook her head. "The arms?" Again, she shook her head.  
"It's the clamps, sir." She swallowed, clenching her hands into fists. "They're too tight and they hurt so bad."  
Tony's attention left her face for her nipples. They were blood red and the flesh beneath the clamps looked bruised. "Why didn't you say the safeword?"  
"I didn't want to be fired on my first day."  
Tony sighed. "Do you want to say it?" She nodded. "Then say it."  
"Hammer." It was a relief. Her shoulders drooped and the tray swayed but didn't tip and spill his drink.  
"You're not going to be fired. I like your moxy for toughing that out. We'll find a different use for you."  
"Or different clamps?"  
Tony seemed to think about it. "That could be arranged. But let's talk about that in a minute." He lifted the tray to remove some of the tension on her nipples. He released one clamp then the other. He set the tray on the closest table, admiring the straight surface the girl she'd talked to in the locker room kept. The last table kept tilting to the side.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Come here." He patted his lap. She moved up to sit on his lap like she had Santa Claus when she was a little girl. Tony left her cuffs buckled. "Do you like being my serving tray?"  
"Yes, sir."  
He nodded. "And the only problem was the clamps?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Despite all that pain, you didn't spill a drop." He smiled. She returned it shyly. How many times had she fantasized about being on Tony Stark's knee? "You're a good girl, cupcake." He plucked her chin with his fingers. "Let's take a look at those nipples." Tony rolled her sore nipples gently between his fingers. She whimpered and he shushed her. His hand rested on her back between her shoulders. "May I?" He gestured toward her chest.  
She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, sir." He ducked his head and drew one of them into his mouth. His warm tongue soothed the pained flesh. He blew softly, causing the tender nub to pucker. She hissed but didn't move. He repeated it on the other nipple, sucking gently.  
"There. All better?"  
She swallowed and nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."


End file.
